bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyo Takeshi
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = 182 cm (6'0") | weight = 86kg | eyes = Red | hair = Black | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | family = Unknown | clan(s) = Takeshi clan | status = Active | shikai = Kyūshishi | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Kyo Takeshi (京者武, Takeshi Kyō), born Kyousha Takeshi (強者武, Takeshi Kyousha), is the Captain of the in the Gotei 13. He is the main supporting character of Bleach: Tower of Night. Appearance Kyo is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, thin eyebrows, hazel eyes and long black hair swept back, which spikes up slightly at the top, as well as having long sideburns that frame his face. He wears a sleeveless Shihakushō with the edges frayed and torn and a large white sash tied around the waist which is where he secures his Zanpakutō. He wears his haori in the traditional style though his is sleeveless. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach: Tower of Night. Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Kyūshishi (旧獅子, Old Lion). His Zanpakutō appears as a standard with a circular guard with two lions walking around the center. Kyo mentioned that he and his Zanpakutō have an "understanding" and will only release it if he feels that he cannot win a fight with his natural power alone. *'Shikai:' Its release command is "Awaken and Roar". When released, the blade turns black and the guard is replaced with a thick golden tuft of fur resembling a lion's mane. His left arm is also encased in black metal similar to plate armor with a golden plate on the back of his hand. :Shikai Special Ability: His Zanpakutō's main ability is to slowly gain energy the longer a battle progresses. This effectively increases its attack power to potentially devastating levels. Kyo is then able to use that energy to either augment the cutting power of his blade or release powerful blasts from his left hand. :*'Increased Cutting Power:' As a battle progresses further, each action made by the sword increases its overall cutting power. This allows Kyo to bypass most defenses if the blade is completely filled. This doesn't just apply to solid objects, but also spiritually created barriers such as an Arrancar's or Kidō shields, though the latter has only been mentioned as a theory. :*'Energy Blasts:' Aside from using the energy to increase his attack power, Kyo is also able to focus the energy gathered into powerful yellow blasts released from his fists. To release the attack, Kyo merely punches in the direction of his target. The blasts are powerful enough to destroy a medium sized structure, as well as countering a Cero of equal rank. *'Bankai:' Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes *This character, , is the Tower of Midnight version of Kyousha Takeshi, a character originally created by North and later given to me.